


CHUDOKU（R18part）

by leechdiao



Category: absk rps R18
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechdiao/pseuds/leechdiao
Kudos: 5





	CHUDOKU（R18part）

在自己家的沙发上，阿部亮平的衬衣被褪去了，上半身裸着，领带被拿下来绑住了双手高举过头。只因为saku酱眨着可爱的大眼睛跟自己说，“ryouhei桑要乖乖的，不许动”  
简直像被下了催眠，阿部感觉自己的身体除了一个地方都是酥软的，不得动弹。  
saku酱脱掉了外套，正穿粉色的裙子跨在阿部的腰上，身体和他紧紧的贴在一起接吻。舌尖升入阿部的口腔内部，轻轻地挠过口腔内部敏感的皮肤。甜蜜的汁水互相纠缠，发出了淫乱的啧啧声。saku酱的手指划过他的胸口，腰部，乳尖，每一次轻轻的划过都让自己腰间一软，差点忍不住发出呻吟。  
还想继续吸取对方的蜜汁，saku酱却忽然抽开了身体，把自己的右腿跨在阿部的两腿之间，右手摸上阿部又硬又烫的中心，纤长的手指隔着布料搓揉着，时轻时重，如同律动一般有着节奏。与此同时，脸也轻轻凑到阿部的耳朵旁边，还没等他反应过来，就感觉一个湿湿软软的东西贴上了自己的耳朵内部，saku酱的舌头在阿部的耳朵里仿佛刚才接吻一般得四处舔舐，偶尔还有喘息声伴随着气息，触达到薄薄的耳壁，仿佛一阵静电一般，身体里窜过一阵酥麻，阿部感觉今天被开发了太多地方，就像他从来不知道自己的耳朵原来这么敏感。  
沙发，捆绑，骑上位，耳内。一切都是阿部亮平过去从来没有体验，他只觉得自己仿佛丢失了魂魄，被眼前可爱的女孩子任意摆布。多巴胺肆意开始肆意分泌，昏沉之中，仿佛有一个自己都陌生的自己慢慢从身体里醒来过来。

下半身已经不能满足于隔着布料的触碰，阿部的身体急需更加强烈的刺激，想要进到saku酱的身体里，像被温暖的内壁包裹，想看这一秒还在掌控着自己的她被自己侵略到梨花带雨。但眼前可爱的人却迟迟不愿意更进一步，只是不断磨蹭和消耗着阿部亮平的耐心。  
终于，他忍不住挣脱开了困住双手的领带，一个挺身，把眼前的小可爱压倒在了身下。  
“嗯？！”眼前的saku酱明显还没有搞清楚情况，瞪圆了眼睛看着阿部亮平，眼睛里满是惊恐。  
“不行……”想要挣脱，双手却被阿部单手抓住，身材的差距让她无法动弹，只能扭动着身体想要从现在的情况下逃离，焦急之下红了眼眶，眼泪从眼角滑落下来。  
“对不起，我……实在忍不住了”阿部说着，火烫的大手就伸进了saku酱的裙子里。顺着大腿内侧一路抚摸上去，意外结实的大腿内侧的肌肉，平时是有运动么，还有形状圆润的臀部，让人浮想翩翩，还有……从臀部回到前侧，阿部忽然感到自己摸到某一个明显有违和感的部分，不禁停了下来。  
“嗯？”还没有反应过来现在情况的阿部，缓缓抬起了头。看到saku酱的脸涨的通红的看着自己，精致的面容上布满了泪水。  
“对……对不起，不是这样的……我不是故意要骗你的……我……”  
“嗯？”还是不敢相信自己所面对的，阿部干脆把粉色的裙子整个往上掀开，如他所预料，裙下露出了只有男生才会有的性器官和平坦的胸部。  
“saku酱……是男的？”  
“……不，不是你想的那样……你听我说……”  
什么都听不进去，脑海中仿佛夏日令人眩晕的午后有蝉鸣嗡嗡作响，迷失方向的阿部亮平只能被自己的欲望支配。眼前是刚才还在侵略自己的人，忽然真的变成了一个柔软又吸满水的粉色棉花糖，瘫软在沙发上抽泣。  
她，不，是他的性器被内裤包裹住，前端有微微地站起，整个内裤都被撑得改变了形状。体内的分泌物把内裤的一部分打湿了，看起来格外淫糜。而在性器的上方，则是6块清晰的腹肌，精细的肌肉薄薄地覆盖在肚子上，让人有想摸一下的冲动。  
阿部亮平忍不住吞了一口口水，手缓缓伸向腹肌，用手指摩擦着腹肌的线条，然后慢慢往下，拉下了内裤，直接触碰到那个让他有些害怕却依然挡不住在意的色情性器。  
“！……？？为……什么……”  
用被掀起来的裙子遮住了脸，saku酱只露出一双乌黑的眼珠子，满是疑虑的表情。  
“……”  
阿部亮平没有说话，眼神想着魔一样盯住眼前和自己相同的男性身体，左手继续抚摸着对方的器具，右手则是轻轻捏上了平坦的胸部上红色的点缀。看着眼前的人的身体在自己的搓揉下渐渐泛红，左手中半勃起的性器也越来越坚挺，顶端开始流出半透明的液体。  
瘫软的saku酱随着阿部亮平的抚摸，忍不住发出了喘息，脸颊显得越发红润，刚才脸上的眼泪已经被高温的蒸发了，在光线的折射下留下两道泪痕。  
“嗯…嗯…啊…不…不行……”  
“……”  
虽然还是不说话，阿部亮平的心里却仿佛被什么紧紧抓住，憋得透不过气来。只感觉自己的身体也渐渐越来越热，一股支配欲占有了他的大脑。  
“不行……要……出来了……”眼前的身体开始左右的扭动，腰肢微微抬起，欲望的中心主动得蹭上阿部的手掌，渴望获得更强的刺激，阿部也获得了讯息，手指微微挠过欲望的出口，在一阵颤抖中，眼前的人释放出乳白色液体溅在粉色的裙子和小腹上。  
高潮过后的身体仿佛失去了力气，失焦的目光伴着喘息上下起伏，阿部的喉结上下滑动，汗水从脸颊上滴落，丰厚的嘴唇渐渐开启，  
“我……可以进去么……”  
温柔得询问却让眼前的身体顿时清醒了起来，瞪大双眼看着阿部亮平。  
“呐，是这里吧，男生做爱的地方。”还没有等saku酱的回答，阿部亮平的手指不知何时已经来到了臀部的入口，食指在穴口附近试探了几下，就深入进了saku酱温暖柔暖的穴中。  
“不……不行……那里”  
并没有理会身下的反对意见，阿部亮平继续深入第二根，第三根手指。和想象的一样柔软又温暖，紧紧缠住自己的手指，随着手指的深入，还会发出啾啾的摩擦声。并不是天生能够接纳的那里只是简单的试探就已经十分柔软，从身体的反应就可以得知身下的人的经验丰富，阿部亮平心中窜起一股无名火，比起saku酱是男生这件事，居然是对方的性经验远超自己更让自己感觉上头。  
顾不上对方紧紧纠缠住自己手指的内壁，阿部亮平匆匆拔出了穴中的手指，快速地解开了自己的裤子，把早已蓄势待发的欲望抵在了穴口前，一个挺身就进入了刚刚抽出手指的温暖柔软的领域。  
“……！不……不行……”  
突如其来的压迫感把体内的皱褶展开，被顶入身体最深处的快感和痛感的夹杂中，眼泪都不由自主的溢出了眼眶。伴随着体内一次比一次更加强烈的撞击，咬紧的粉色嘴唇再也控制不住，倾泄出了娇艳的呻吟。  
身体被迷迷糊糊的摇晃着，朦朦胧胧之中，仿佛听到阿部亮平用低沉的声音对自己说了一句  
“呐，现在可以和我交往了么？”


End file.
